


Bestial

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asphyxiation, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Modern Era, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin's nails are digging into his hips, raking up crimson paths through fields of white, blood splashed upon fresh snow, holding him close. It hurts, and Levi presses back into it. </p><p>In which Levi is an upstanding lawyer, his husband is a particularly vicious loan shark, and the sex is fabulously rough :) There's biting, scratching, all that jazz. Really, I just wanted to write really brutal smut  without it going into actual BDSM territory. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bestial

It's rough, working as a lawyer. Levi's been doing it for years, and he still has yet to get used to it: The liars and the thieves and the ne'er-do-wells trying to pass themselves off as upstanding citizens… It's disgusting.

 

His husband has it rougher. Loan-sharking is a risky business, though Erwin at least sticks with sharking from the same liars and thieves and ne'er-do-wells that Levi works for. In a way, they keep each other employed.

 

Of course, as rough as it is on the job, it's rougher still in the bedroom, all scratching claws and biting teeth and possessive holds.

 

That's exactly the way Levi likes it.

 

Erwin's nails are digging into his hips, raking up crimson paths through fields of white, blood splashed upon fresh snow, holding him close. It hurts, and Levi presses back into it. "Erwin..." His voice is rough, catching in his throat.

 

The only reply he gets is a low growl, vibrating against his shoulder, and a shivery moan bubbles up past his throat in response.

 

Erwin is more beastly than the sharks when he gets like this, and Levi pushes himself up on one hand, lifting the other into golden hair and pulling that hot, wicked mouth down against his own. A gasp hitches in his chest when Erwin bites down on his kiss-swollen lower lip. When he pulls away, his hand falling to work frantically at his own cock, those pearly whites come to rest at the back of his neck, Erwin's palm against his throat, strong and so, so warm.

 

"May I?"

 

A second of clarity, and sense is gone again, the hand about his throat squeezing tight the second permission is granted.

 

The spasm it sends through Levi's body has Erwin jerking hard against him, rutting deep and desperate, breath hot against the smaller man's neck. The feeling is phenomenal, and Levi is soon on all fours again, his elbows giving out beneath him, Erwin's chest pressed firmly to his back.

 

Levi's voice is a dark thing, rough and lost in his chest when he breathes, "Harder."

 

Erwin's voice is positively bestial when he growls against the back of Levi's neck, the command followed without a second's hesitation.

 

Again, Levi's breath is stolen from his lungs, and he grinds his cock down against the cool wood of the floor.

 

It's the nails suddenly dragging from his throat to his collarbones and down his chest that spell his end, gasping when Erwin's teeth tighten at his nape. The hand at his hip squeezes to the point of bruising when Erwin stiffens against him, just as Levi begins to come down.

 

Erwin has his forehead against Levi's shoulder when he murmurs, "Thank you." His lips brush against the bruised skin at the back of Levi's neck: An apology. "I know how rough this is on you."

 

Levi's eyes are still lust-dark when they meet Erwin's, seductive and teasing when he breathes out a soft, "I like it rough."

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I like a Levi who likes it rough :)
> 
> Excited for more? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by SandCastleVirtues on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


End file.
